1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to advertising and more particularly, to the manipulation of lighting to generate advertisements.
2. Description of Related Art
Many businesses rely on advertising to promote their goods or services. For example, a large number of companies buy blocks of advertising on television or radio stations. Many other concerns rent billboard space along major thoroughfares in an effort to attract the attention of drivers and passengers or post advertisements on billboards that are mounted on the sides of buildings in an attempt to garner the attention of pedestrians.
Although effective, these types of advertising have several drawbacks. Specifically, placing advertisements on television or radio is very expensive. Also, a substantial portion of the consuming public switches channels at the outset of a commercial, which makes it difficult to reach these individuals. Further, many individuals ignore billboard advertising, as the medium is ubiquitous and somewhat uninspiring. Another disadvantage of billboard advertising is that the advertisement, once placed on the billboard, is relatively permanent, and typically, a crew is required to change it. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a method of advertising that is relatively inexpensive, captures the attention of the consuming public and enables a business to change advertisements quickly and efficiently.